A Broken Promise
by MaraJade31
Summary: Peter promised to never forget Wendy, but when he falls outside of her house the first night she’s back in London, he wakes to not know who she is. Will he have to stay in London and grow up? Will Wendy be able to remind him of who he really is?PeterWendy


**Author's Note:** Okay, my first Peter/Wendy fic, which is still in progress, isn't the best, but I still love it. This one, I am hoping to make more true to the characters, as some people were complaining, so I want to prove that I can do better. If you've looked at my other one, I would appreciate it if you read this one to give it a chance and let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Summary:** Peter promised to never forget Wendy, but when he falls outside of her house the first night she's back in London, he wakes to not know who she is. Will he have to stay in London and grow up? Will Wendy be able to remind him of who he really is? Peter/Wendy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter Pan, or any of its characters and am making no profit off of this. So don't send the crocodile after me who has tasted human flesh!!!

* * *

**A Broken Promise**

**Chapter One**

* * *

That first night Wendy Darling was back in the nursery, she couldn't sleep. All she could do was lie in her bed and stare toward the window, which she had refused to let be shut. She wanted to cry, she felt like crying, but for some reason she couldn't do that either. She realized a part of her accepted this, her sensible side. Her choice had been for the best, for both of them. 

Wendy blinked and inhaled a shaky breath. It hurt more than anything she could imagine to think he'd forget her, but she reminded herself of his promise. Still… she knew Peter Pan well and she also understood Neverland. She and her brothers had forgotten their parents. If that had happened to them, children who loved and adored their mother and father, then even if Peter Pan cared for her as much as he could, he would forget.

Her body rolled to the left, turning from the window. It was best to do what she had decided, to grow up, but why now did that feel like the most horrible thing she could do?

Trying to reason with herself, Wendy thought of the facts. A life with Peter Pan could never be. If he had come back with her, he would have never been happy, and if she'd stayed with him, she would have continued to be heartbroken and asking something impossible of him. She could not have expected him to feel things which were never meant for a boy who would never grow up.

Unknown to her, a figure watched her from the window. A little boy's hands pressed to the glass and he stared inside. He didn't know why he was back. In fact, he hadn't even been able to leave London yet. He had just flown around the skies, even sat on the Darling's roof.

Tinker Bell waited behind his shoulder impatiently. He had promised her just one last look. Why was it so hard to leave? He belonged in Neverland. He was a boy and this was something he was forever barred from! All he wanted was to have fun and adventures.

Peter Pan swore he heard the malicious voice of Hook in his ear, telling him how Wendy would forget him. He covered his ears and let out a cry, flying upwards in anger. She wouldn't do that! Her window would always be open! But… why was this so important to him? He'd had friends come to Neverland with him before. He'd seen them come and go.

Perching on the roof, Peter slouched, his arms resting on his knees. Tinker Bell observed him worriedly and jingled a sad sounding tune.

"No," he said. "I don't get sad. I have no unhappy thoughts." His eyes were hard and he stared off at the city. Tink spoke again to him and Peter's head jerked to look at her with disbelief.

"Tink!" he shouted, jumping up. "Don't be offensive," he added with anger, before starting to walk away. He had no feelings.

Tinker Bell's shoulders slumped forward and she let out a sigh. Something was very wrong with Peter. He never stayed here this long. He was afraid that he would age even a little.

_When are we going back to Neverland?_ she called to him.

Peter stopped at the edge of the roof, his toes sticking out over the end. "Right now. Let's go," he said, taking a step off the roof and spreading his arms.

Tinker Bell nodded, expecting to see him take off, but she heard a scream and flew to the edge of the roof. Peter was about to hit the ground! Why couldn't he fly?!

"Tink!" he shouted, just before landing on the grass in the Darling's backyard. He didn't move.

Inside the nursery, Wendy had heard that scream and she knew in an instant who it was. She bolted upright and threw the blankets off her, her feet padding against the floor to the window. Her eyes searched the sky, but she didn't see him. She leaned out, sitting on the sill and looking toward the roof. Where was he?

"Peter?" she called, hoping not to wake her brothers, or the lost boys who slept on the floor. Her call was answered by Tinker Bell, who hovered in front of her from out of nowhere.

"Tinker Bell!" she gasped. "Where is Peter?"

The fairy waved her arms and pointed to the roof. Wendy nodded, thinking he was on her house, but Tinker Bell began to make gestures. She pretended like she was walking and then acted as though she were falling. Wendy's hands clasped over her mouth and had the widest of eyes. Tink then smacked her hands together as though to show a splat on the ground. For a fairy, she was certainly descriptive!

"Where is he?" Wendy asked, wanting to go to him immediately. How could he have fallen?

Tinker Bell flew into the nursery and into the hall. Wendy followed in a hurry and was led down the stairs and to the backdoor leading out of the kitchen. When she saw Peter Pan lying motionless on the ground beside the doghouse, her panic nearly paralyzed her, but she rushed to his side and turned him onto his back.

"Peter? Peter, are you alright?" she asked him, desperately. His eyes were open, but only a bit and he looked disoriented, making a moaning from the pain. Tinker Bell fluttered over and watched him with fright on her face.

"I don't think he's broken anything," said Wendy, after giving him a look over. "But I am afraid I have to get him to a bed. I can't leave him here," she told the fairy. Tinker Bell nodded sadly and Wendy looked at Peter, touching his face a moment in hopes that he'd somehow feel and know she was going to take care of him, until he left.

Shaking her head, Wendy pulled her hand away. She couldn't think of that now and she also knew she couldn't carry him herself. She needed one of the boys.

"Stay with him. I need help getting him inside," she told Tink, who nodded again and landed on Peter's chest, wringing her hands nervously. Wendy rushed back inside and when she reached the nursery, called out loudly to the boys, "Peter's injured!"

Quickly everyone woke and John was the first to speak, doubt written on his face.

"Peter's back in Neverland. You can't possibly know-"

"What happened to Peter?" asked Curly with big worried eyes.

"He… fell," she said slowly.

"Peter wouldn't fall!" chimed the twins.

"I don't have time to explain!" Wendy insisted. "Now he's in the backyard and I must get him into the nursery."

"I'll help," Slightly volunteered and the rest of the boys began to whisper, some thinking Wendy had just had a bad dream, and others worried about Peter.

Together Wendy and Slightly made their way to the backyard and soon both returned to the nursery, each holding Peter. Wendy had his feet and Slightly had him under the arms. The boys just stared in shock as the two laid him in Wendy's bed and she pulled the covers over him.

Peter mumbled in his sleep and winced in pain. Wendy wanted to cry and Tinker Bell flew in, landing on Peter's covered toes.

"Tinker Bell!" cried the twins.

"What happened to Peter?" asked Slightly. The fairy flew up and whispered into the boy's ear. "You don't know!" he cried. Tinker Bell whispered to him again. "She says he must be sick."

Wendy stood watching his face. "I'll watch him," she said.

"But, Wendy," said Tootles, "you shouldn't have to do this alone."

"You should all rest. We have had a long journey and it is time to dream of our adventures," she answered, but in truth she felt guilty. Something told her this had to be her fault that Peter had fallen and she felt it her duty to take care of him. He had no mother, he needed her.

Slowly, the boys all returned to their beds and soon she could hear their soft breathing and snores, but she payed little attention. She was focused on Peter.

She sat in a chair at the side of the bed and watched him. The tears which fell from his closed eyes and the soft whimpers were just as painful for Wendy as they were for Peter. When he would get really upset, she would move closer and stroke the top of his head. "Shh," she would hush him and he would relax enough to where he seemed to be at peace if only for a moment.

Tinker Bell left in the middle of the night. Wendy didn't know it, but the fairy was returning to Neverland in order to seek out from the Indians what could be done to cure Peter.

As morning neared, Wendy had fallen asleep in her chair and didn't wake until she heard her mother calling to her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Your brothers have told me what happened," she said to her daughter as she looked over Peter. All of the ones from the nursery had gone downstairs for breakfast. "This is the boy?" she asked.

Wendy nodded. "Mmhmm." Her face was wrought with worry, but her mother gently pulled back the blankets from Peter. When she saw his clothing of vines and leaves, she paused a moment, but then noticed slight bruising on his ribs.

"I should call the doctor. He could have broken some bones," said her mother. Wendy got tears in her eyes. "Wendy?" she asked, putting the sheets back over Peter.

"It is my fault," she said, looking up at her mother. "He can't fly anymore."

Mrs. Darling moved to Wendy and placed a tender hand on her shoulders. "Nothing is your fault. He is only a little broken…" she added with a warm smile. Wendy could see her hidden kiss mocking her.

"If he's broken his ribs, he will need to rest. How will he get back to Neverland? What if he grows up? He will be furious and blame me for it," Wendy sobbed.

"Perhaps he will find that he is happy? Things happen for reasons beyond even a mother's understanding," she said in comfort.

Wendy felt fresh tears flood her eyes and cheeks. Her mother did not understand! Peter Pan could never grow up. How could he ever be happy with this?

"I will go call Dr. Watkins. Try to rest some, a chair is not a place to sleep. He will be alright." And Mrs. Darling parted from the room, leaving Wendy alone with Peter.

The boy began to stir and his green eyes were soon looking right at her. Wendy's heart leapt with joy to see that he was awake.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, standing and throwing herself over him to give him a hug while forgetting herself in her happiness. Peter did not hug her back and let out a cry from her weight. Quickly, she pulled away and saw he was looking at her with puzzlement as he held his ribs.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" she asked.

"What happened to me?" he asked, looking beneath the covers at his bruises.

"You fell. Tinker Bell was a mess. She said you're sick… Is… Is that why you fell?" Wendy questioned nervously.

Peter stopped checking himself and looked at Wendy. "I don't know. Who's Tinker Bell?"

Wendy's stomach dropped. "Who's Tinker Bell? Peter, she's your fairy," she reminded.

"My what?" he asked with a strange expression, and then Wendy saw it. There was a welt on his forehead.

"Oh, Peter…" she whispered. "Do you remember anything?" He had to!

He looked thoughtful a moment, struggling to find anything he could recall, but eventually he shook his head. "No," he said looking up with fear in his eyes. "I don't even know who you are."

Wendy's heart instantly shattered and she stepped back from the bed. She spun around and her face fell into her hands. Sobs filled the room. This couldn't be possible! She thought she would have been able to accept his forgetting her, but how could she ever do such a thing?

"Girl?" he asked, since he did not know her name. "Why are you crying?"

Wendy choked at hearing her old words and turned to Peter, muscling up her courage. She was angry and couldn't help it. There were a million emotions shooting through her and bouncing off one another. "My name is Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling. And you are Peter Pan." She shook while saying this; she had never been so upset with herself and with him. He had made a promise!

"Wendy?" he asked, trying to remember the name.

"You have forgotten, haven't you?" she asked.

Peter surveyed her carefully. He had, whatever it had been, but the look in her eyes told him to lie. He smiled. "Me? Forget?"

Wendy's cheek was wetted by another tear. She lifted up the kiss he'd given her, which she still wore around her neck. "Do you remember this?" she asked.

Peter looked at the acorn peculiarly, but answered confidently, "Of course." His grin was the same as ever.

"Then what is it?" she asked. She felt her world was ending, but was holding onto some hope.

He looked at her oddly like she'd lost her mind. "…An acorn," he told her. Maybe she had had an accident too?

Wendy pursed her lips together and dropped the acorn back against her chest. "It's a kiss!" she cried.

His nose wrinkled. "What's a kiss? And… that's an acorn," he said, pointing at it.

Wendy's lip quivered and she couldn't take this right now. She ran from the room, sobbing.

Peter was slightly concerned for this strange girl named Wendy. "Okay! It's a kiss!" he called to her, but she didn't come back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Please review. :)  



End file.
